roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-35561989-20180529194156
my most upggraded version of holy (i already told i'm sarumansayshi, but i forgot my password XD) Holy element requirements: quest colors: depinds on spell effects: mostly blind and heal quest: talk to the high bishop at the pyramid from light map , he'll give u a quest to defeat 3 enemies, then to go on survival and defeat 3 chaos knights, then the last thing you need to do is to go on standard map,light map, grass map and finds the three pieces of the all seeing eye (its a christian symbol) then go back to the high bishop and you'll get holy element SKILLS: 1.Hammer of Judgement (projectile): user calls from the heavens a hammer that will be equiped by the caster,then it will be thrown to the first enemy seeked , the homing hammer will blast that enemy dealing 250 damage and blind it for 2 seconds, it consumes 150 mana and has a cooldown of 5 seconds 2.Divine Hymn (AoE) : this is supposed to be a healing move, user calls light from the heaven to light around the caster in purpose of creating a beautiful spreading light maden vine that will grow and grow until it touches the enemies or the allies, enemies touched by the light or the holy vines will get low damage for each second standing in the hymn area and the allies will get highly healed this spell consumes 450 mana and has a 10 second cooldown 3.Protection from the Thrones (transformation): user creates orbiting thrones that come from the high heavens to damage all the close enemies with holy rays, each holy ray deals 50 damage and the thrones will attack on seek, this spell consumes 350 mana and has a cooldown of 60 seconds, also a duration of 50 seconds 4.Rain of Fire (multiprojectile) : user calls from the sky at the selected mouse cursor targets where will fall fiery comets that will deal 100 damage each, the total of comets is 5, each comet strikes consecutively, that means when the first strikes after 0,5 seconds the other one will strike and etc, this spell consumes 150 mana and has a cooldown of 6 seconds 5.The Trinity (ultimate) : user channels the power of the heavens to summon powerful apparitions, who are invulnerable to everything, there will be 3 persons which represent parts of the trinity: before the appear they all say " I AM THE LIGHT OF THE WORLD" T'he Father - weapon: the judgement (a shining crystal judge hammer)' ' off hand: the world ( a earth-like orb)' look: his look is of a bishop with a knight helmet under the bishop hat having signed on it the alpha and the omega, also on his cape appears the all seeing eye, "the eye of god", skill set: Alpha- the father creates a orb of 5 elements, earth, nature,fire,water,air that will be released to attack the enemies, the orb will explode on impact dealing 100 damage of each element it contains Omega- the father conjures a black hole that will suck all the enemies in, but the black hole does not move, it will absorb the enemies form high distances , the enemies sucked in will take 250 damage The judgement of the end- the father marks a area with a magic circle where will fall a giant hammer acting like earth's ult meteors, it will fall and stun the enemies dealing high damage but blind '' '''The Son - weapon: my sacrifice (a thorn sword) off hand: salvation (a giant cross that is supposed to crush enemies in area) look: his look is like of the crusader's from diablo 3 a white armor and a hooded faceless mask, having on his head a thorn crown and a hole in his armor,made by a spear stab, also on his shoulder armor are a chalice and a disk (they are sacred stuff) skill set: Abolish Demon - the son will release a cone of light that pushes enemies away and stuns them for a long period of time My Second Coming - the son charges foward with "my sacrifice" and stomps a enemy with "salvation" to deal high damage then, fires orbs of enlightement at random locations Holy Wrath - the son will jump in the skies then plunge into the enemies to highly stun but deal low damage in large area ' ' The Holy Spirit - weapon: Wisdom and Fortitude (a cross staff) o'ff hand: nothing' follower : a white pigeon look: he is a bodyless white robe person ,that allways levitates and his white pingeon flies around him skill set: Holy Fire - the holy spirit blasts a enemy with holy fire that falls from the sky as a pillar that deals 100 damage Showering Ancient Wisdom - the holy spirit marks a area to make ancient wisdom to rain over the allies and heal them Shrine of the Heavens - the holy spirit will create a unpenetrable dome that will protect all the low health allies and heal them, if enemies try to step in they will be pushed away,and if they attack the shield has a total hp of 100, but every spells deals 1 dmg/hit to the shield the trinity ends after 40 seconds,and has a cooldown of 120 seconds